Goodnight kisses at midnight
by Gambit's green eyed Chere
Summary: Rogue is cold and Gambit wants a goodnight kiss. Fluffy lemon oneshot? i think? Romy Please R and R Rated T just to be safe :)


Disclaimer: gambit is not mine nor is Rogue or the x-men. Yada-yada-yada

Hope you like it. ^.^

Oh,by the way. translations are at the bottom. :)

* * *

He awoke to his ringtone going off

_You and me baby ain't nothin but mammals, so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel, you and m-_

He swore loudly and glared at his phone on his nightstand.  
He flipped his phone open and instantly smiled through bleary eyes.  
It just so happened to be that his _chere_ was cold.

* * *

-Cell Phone text-  
_Rogue: Rems?_

_Remy: Oui, chere?_

_Rogue: I'm cold._

_Remy: *devil emoticon* are your nipples hard? ;)))))))_

_Rogue: *chokes* REMY! You're such a perv!_

_Remy: only for you chere ;) give me a sec._

_Rogue: Huh, Ok._  
-end texts-

* * *

Deciding not to answer her, he quickly threw off his covers and raced out his door.  
He didn't bother knocking and quickly picked the lock on her door. he walked in to find rogue walking sleepily out of the bathroom.

* * *

POV Change

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom a little disappointed Remy hadn't invited me to spoon with him in his room.

"Alright, chere your room or mine?"  
I almost screamed bloody murder in surprise before a familiar warm hand clamped over my mouth and a warm body squished me against the wall. I stopped struggling when I heard his deep accented voice.

"Chere, _calmez vous_, it's just your Remy."  
He lowered his hand slowly and eased off me.

"You crazy Cajun! You scared me half to death! What are you doing here, do you know what Logan would do if he found you in here?" He shot me a lazy grin.

"Oh please chere. Like you didn't want me to come."

I blushed bright red.

I found my eyes raking over his bare chest. Wandering dangerous paths like, how his mouth tasted.

I was Suddenly scooped up and I found myself in his arms, I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I realized just how under dressed he was. I giggled to myself as he raced down the hall of the girls wing in just his boxers.  
He continued his talking as we reached his room.

"Chere, you don't really believe that Remy'd pass up on a chance to spoon you. Do you?" I giggled again realizing that he hadn't even bothered to shut his door when he came to get me.

He closed the door with his foot. Then plopped me down on his bed.  
I sat on my knees as he turned around to lock his door and then turned back to me. I felt another blush creep up my cheeks as he looked me over from the door.

"Aww y'so cute when y' blush, especially when ya got that oversized Spock shirt on and y' little stripey socks."  
I felt my entire face heat up and I dove under the covers trying to block his view of my embarrassment.

I could hear a chuckle come from him as he slid under the covers and Mimicked my actions so he faced me under the covers.

" I'm gonna Dutch oven you if you don't come outta underneath here."  
My face scrunched in horror and i shoved my head from underneath the covers.

"You're mean." I said pouting my lips.

"Never claimed to be nice belle."  
I could help but smile at him. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the pillow.

"Rougey, can I have a goodnight kissy?"  
My heart fluttered

"No." He made a very adorable puppy dog face.

"Pwease."

"Fine." I leant over his his upper body and gave him a quick peck.

He frowned as I quickly pulled away.

"Aww and remy thought he was gonna get a real kiss from his belle chere." He looked me and pouted his lips again. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

I leaned my upper body over him once more and My stomach gave another flip when I received a rather large heartwarming smile from him when he noticed me inch my face close to his.

My lips seemed to have a mind of their own once they found Remy's. I closed my eyes as my stomach churned warmly again when he slid his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't help the small moan that emitted from the back of my throat as his tongue battled for dominancy against my own. His arms pulled me down against him. making my body partially on top of his and he glided his fingertips up my back underneath my baggy shirt. I shivered at his touch and my grasp on reality began fading. I slid my body they rest of the way on top of him and he groaned in satisfaction. His fingers moved from my back to the sides of my toned stomach and trailed his digits around my belly, one of the most sensitive part of my body. His mouth continued to explore my own and he let out another small moan. Out of breath I broke the kiss, I was starting to see stars from lack of oxygen. We both sat there staring at each other gasping for breath. He grinned triumphantly and laughed.

"Mon deiu, I should ask for goodnight kisses more often." I laughed and smacked his chest and rolled off him then snuggled up against his side. he kissed my forehead.

"bonsoir beau, merci pour le baiser incroyable." He whispered against my forehead.

I sighed in content and kissed his cheek

"Good night sugah."  
And we both fell into a warm deep sleep.

* * *

Translations

Bonsoir beau, merci pour le baiser incroyable : Goodnight beautiful, thank you for the amazing kiss.

Mon deiu : My god

Belle chere : beautiful dear/darling

Calmez vous : calm Down

* * *

For some of you who don't know,  
A 'Dutch oven' is when someone farts under the covers and traps someone else under the covers with the fart. Its quite funny as long as you're not the victim :)

And Remy's ringtone is _The bad touch_ by the Bloodhound Gang.

Alright, my love noodles  
This was going to be a full smut fic  
But I'm a little tired of writing Romy smut and i don't think I'm very good at writing it but, I have the smut version. Already written, so tell me if i should post it too. Please review btw :))))))))))))))))  
Now lovelies, I posted the final chapter to my story THE PRANK  
But like barely anyone reviewed it, so I have no idea if you guys liked it or not T^T so if you like this story please go to my story THE PRANK and tell me if you like it!

Please R & R


End file.
